Right heart, wrong decision
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: The night before Ezra's wedding, Aria and Ezra reminisce about their clandestine romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I hope you like the beginning part of Right heart, wrong decision. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

**RIGHT HEART, WRONG DECISION**

_With the right heart, Wrong decision, Keeps you blinded,  
Tunnel vision, Oh the road to love is paved with good intentions._

Aria walked onto the grassy area with her heels in her hands, slowly she smiled a little feeling the heat hit her skin. Her dress flew as the wind brushed passed her, and in an instant she dropped her heels, in an attempt to not expose any more skin than necessary, and held her dress down, unaware that he was standing at the edge of the building watching her.

The girls were all getting ready and due to her insomnia she had been up early and decided to do something usual with her time so she got ready, there was about three hours until she had to even think about making her way to the rehearsal dinner so she decided to explore. The night before she thought about a lot of things but mainly about how one wrong decision could dictate the way your life went, one wrong decision could ruin and completely shatter you in terms of character and personality.

The idea of this terrified Aria Montgomery perhaps because she was prone to making wrong choices and taking the easy way out, she supposed it was because she had fallen in love with Ezra Fitz during her junior year of high-school and that wrong decision had broken her.

She left her heels on the grass as her eyes had caught something—it seemed like there was a lake behind the bushes. Raising a curious eyebrow, she walked closer and manoeuvred her way through the leaves and she found herself in what seemed like an isolated area—albeit beautiful area.

Her reflection in the clear lake water caused her to think how much she had changed in the past twelve but had at the same time remained the same person as she had always been. She closed her eyes and then opened them and saw his reflection there too.

"Hi,"

In a soft, quiet voice she spoke, and he smiled. Her eyes twinkled as she saw him and moved back almost falling into the lake due her loss of balance but his hand grabbed her waist causing her to place a hand on his white crisp shirt.

"Hello," He replied, his startling blue eyes met hers, and he licked his lower lip nervously,

* * *

17th January 2009, Ezra's apartment, Rosewood 

The seventeen-year-old was anxious to find out how the night before had gone for Ezra, he had gone out for her father for drinks which was a slightly strange but strange seemed to be the norm in this town. Her eyes widened as she saw the dark apartment, her eye brows furrowed in confusion and then she saw his tall figure standing by the balcony door holding a glass of, what she presumed to be, scotch, due to the empty bottle on the counter.

"Did it go so bad?" She asked, her voice startled him. He turned around and shook his head, gulping up the last of the alcoholic beverage which was present in his glass, "Then why are you drinking scotch unless I recall incorrectly you had once told me Scotch is for the broken-hearted, the lonely and the curious," Aria teased, taking a seat on his couch.

Ezra moved away from his position and placed his glass on the table, "I should not have been discussing alcoholic beverages with _you_," He replied, somewhat harshly.

"Well It's not like I haven't ever had—Okay, what's the matter with you? The way you're looking at me is almost as if I have done something to hurt you," The brunette commented, slightly upset as to his behaviour.

He sighed, "You are my student, I'm your teacher," He muttered, "We shouldn't even be in the same room let alone discussing scotch, last night your father told me how pleased he and Ella were that you have such an amazing authority figure who you can look up to ... in _me_." He scoffed, thinking about how opposite of the truth that statement was.

"Oh," Aria replied, "Ezra, listen, I know this looks bad and the whole beer with my father was a mistake. I should have stopped you from going but this doesn't change anything." Her voice pleaded him to even look at her.

"It does, It changes everything. Your parents trust me, not only am I breaking the law but I'm also betraying your parent's trust. If this ever comes out, I will be in an orange jumpsuit, Aria, and you—Your reputation will be ruined." He said, looking at her. "This needs to stop," He added,

She shook her head, "Don't tell me you're giving up on us, Ezra, we've been through too much in order for it to end this way." She said, desperately, "Do you not love me any more?"

For a moment, he considered not replying but he knew it would just be cruel to delude her into something that was not true, "I do, I love you." He replied, "But this relationship—It's ... we can't keep deluding ourselves into thinking this will work when the odds are so clearly against us."

Aria let out a humourless laugh, "The only person that is against us right now is _you_." She said, and pointed finger at his chest "I guess I should have known better than to fall in love with a coward," She said, bitterly.

* * *

The two former lovers sat on the floor as they looked at the picturesque view in front of them, he laughed as a result of their conversation. She looked at him, wide-eyed and stubborn.

"Yes, yes you did." He said, confidently "You called me an coward," He replied, "It hurt, It stung and It felt as if someone had ripped my heart out of my chest" He said,

Aria rolled her eyes, "I thought you weren't one for clichés," She commented, "And in my defence, I was seventeen and madly in love with my English teacher. It was bad enough that I was a teenager but the fact I had to deal with the fact that the man who I had sex dreams over was Mr Fitz _and then_ he goes and breaks my heart." She said, dramatically.

"Mr Fitz sounds like a douche," Ezra replied, jokingly, "And tell me more about these sex dreams," He teased looking at her and the way her brown hair was curled and was moved to one side showing him her neck which had a small chain around it.

"Quit being a pervert," Aria said, tilting her head side-ward to face him, "You're getting married tomorrow" She added, and a part of him could swear that he heard a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ezra nodded, "I do realize that," He said, "Do you remember how awful you were to me in the next weeks? You undermined me whatever chance you got, you walked out of class and didn't turn in any work I had asked you to do. I had to make allowances for you on several occasions," He added,

She shrugged, "You broke my heart, you literally stomped on it and after months of secrecy you told me that we were over without so much as an explanation, You deserved it"

"I apologized several times," Ezra said, defensively. She looked at him, "Why did you break up with me? Because it sure as hell wasn't because of your sudden guilty conscience," She asked, with a furrow of an eyebrow.

He sighed, and looked at her. He changed the subject, "Really? You're doing this the night before my wedding," He teased, she rolled her eyes and then laid back on the ground, her eyes observing every star, every constellation in the sky above. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed, and he cleared his throat breaking his glance on her.

* * *

11th January 2009, Rosewood High School

Alison observed the halls of the school building as a predator observes it's prey, there was something brewing in the halls. Some form of competition—ever since Mona Vanderwaal had gotten somewhat of a decent wardrobe and gained confidence, It was almost as if she thought the halls were her own but she didn't realize Alison had been playing this game since the start of Middle-school.

She scoffed, and then she stopped thinking about Mona, but instead about one of her best-friends—Aria walked in beside Noel, they were just friends, and she knew this because Aria was dating their English teacher.

The blonde had known this since a couple of months after Mr Fitz had started at Rosewood High after all no other teacher had ever said 'holy crap' with their glance focused on one person and had been innocent of any illicit affairs, or so she thought. She couldn't believe how much Aria underestimated her in order to think she could keep this secret.

If word came out that one of Alison's closest friend's was a slut then her entire reputation would be ruined, people would associate Alison with the idiotic actions of her best-friend and soon enough people would be talking more about Aria than they did about Alison. And especially since Mona's uprising, she needed all of her friends to remain, basically, irrelevant.

And so, she made a decision, a decision that would ruin her best-friend's life.

It was after school, the school hall-ways were empty and seemed somewhat haunted due to the dimmed lighting and the lack of people. Alison, in her heels and designer dress, walked towards his classroom. Through the glass window, she saw him biting the tip of his pen fixated on the writing he was reading. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

Mr Fitz looked up and then placed his pen on the desk, he glanced at the clock and then looked at her, "Miss DiLuarentis, It's a surprise to see you here especially outside of school hours." He said, with a smile.

"I'm sure you see students outside of school hours, Mr Fitz, and there's no need for the formality." Alison replied, she looked at him, "I can see why Aria likes you—You're older, smarter and more worldly than most of the boys we see on a daily basis, but that doesn't make it right," She added,

His eyes widened, "I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," He stammered,

"Cut the crap," Alison said, sternly, "I know that you and my best-friend are having an illicit, disgusting affair and it needs to stop." She said, and then looked at him "It's a felony."

He gulped and then stood up, knowing there was no more point of lying, "How do you know?" He questioned, nervously.

"I see a lot more than anyone else does," Alison replied, "And I don't think you'll understand me if I say it the nice way," She paused, "If you don't end things with Aria then I will see to it that you are punished for what you are doing and not just that. Your love, my sixteen year old best-friend, won't be able to face anyone in this town. Rumours and slurs will be thrown at her on a daily basis, her mother and her will never see eye to eye. Every time Ella looks at her daughter, she will see the betrayal of her husband again and again. _No one_ will date her, no one will be friends with her. She will be a loner, and won't be welcome into this town. I will see it myself."

Mr Fitz looked at her, and shook his head in disbelief, "She's your best-friend. Would you really do this to her?" He asked, "I knew you were somewhat of a character but I had no idea at the extent of your cruelty."

She smiled, "Oh, I can do so much more. I am trying to teach her a lesson, and you will help me in that," She said, "Oh and just to be clear, that was a threat. I suggest you get a move on in dissolving this relationship"

* * *

Ezra didn't know how he found himself to be lying next to her but he was, he rested his hands on his stomach. For a moment, he considered telling her the truth but it would hurt her so much to know that her best-friend had been the reason why their relationship hadn't worked it. It still shocked him from time to time that Alison had threatened to turn her best-friend's life a living hell, it was no wonder why Aria wasn't as close to Alison as she had been.

"I can't believe you went out with Simone," Aria grumbled causing him to chuckle, "It's not funny. She was my baby-sitter, do you have any idea how weird that was to me?" She said, turned on her side, he tilted his head side-ward and nodded slightly.

The front she had usually put up regarding the way she felt had vanished in the last hour, it surprised him but he assumed it was for the best after-all this way they would be able to get out everything they possibly needed to discuss before he got married. He didn't know what exactly to tell her, he could tell her the truth which was that she, being Simone, reminded Ezra of Aria.

He didn't know whether It was her mannerisms, or the way she moved a strand of hair behind her ear or perhaps it was her love of literature but despite all the similarities he could not love her. He supposed that was a good thing as there was no he wanted to, in the future, to have to explain her that the only reason he had entered this relationship was because of minimal similarities she had to the girl who, he was in love with, that she used to baby-sit.

"Simone asked me out, and she was pretty so I said yes," Ezra replied, he hated that he was lying to her, and in keeping the secret as to the end of their relationship, he had been lying to her for years as it was a form of lying so it bugged him. It hurt him but he didn't exactly know what to say to her, the last thing he wanted was for her, already shaky, relationship with Alison to spiral downward, more than it had done so already.

Aria rolled her eyes, "So you decided to date her, knowing that it would hurt me, purely for superficial purposes." She mumbled, and he let out a desperate sigh. Something told her that he was keeping a secret from her, and it hurt knowing that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was on his mind but she didn't know exactly what she was expecting after all she wasn't his Fiancée, she was just his friend. His purely platonic friend.

"I'm sorry," He replied, honestly. And he was sorry but just for more things than she knew about, "When we broke up, I was relieved," Ezra began, "I mean Simone—She was wonderful and charming and smart. But I didn't love her the way she deserved to be loved and I felt awful about that,"

With sorrow-filled eyes, she got up and pulled her knees up to her chest "I would've imagined that you felt awful for an entirely different reason," She said in a low whisper which he barely heard.

* * *

March 25th 2009, Montgomery residence

Aria tapped her foot, impatiently, on the floor as she listened to Simone. It took all she had in her to not say something. She loved her—she really did, Simone was amazing and it wasn't her fault. It wasn't as if she knew what had gone on between the two of them

He didn't look at her—he avoided any eye-contact, and excused himself. Aria smiled politely and then rushed up the stairs into her bedroom, she threw herself onto her bed and with tearful eyes. Her entire body shook as she sobbed.

A knock on the door interrupted her tears and she wiped them away quickly standing up and walking over to her books making herself look busy. The door opened and he walked in, closing the door behind him.

She turned around, and a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw him but she didn't say anything, she waited for him to speak.

"—I'm sorry for coming," He began, "I didn't know you'd be here," He added,

Aria rolled her eyes, "It's my house," She replied, "Why the hell would you think I'm not here? And you should be sorry—you both came here and flaunted your relationship—do you even care about how that makes me feel?"

"And what about me?" He replied, "Noel, Riley, Jason and Jake." He listed, "I'd come to school and I'd be greeted by the sight of them holding you, kissing you. God, it killed me to see that."

Angrily, she glared at him "And who's fault is that?" She asked, miserably. "I hate you," She lied, "I hate that I don't hate you," She added, "And that the only thing I can think about right now is the fact I want to kiss you,"

He looked at her with lustful eyes, she gulped as she looked at him. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear. Before she knew it—her lips were on his and they were entangled in a lover's embrace. She had pulled his head down and she met warms lips. Soon enough, clothes had been shed and they remained in each-other's arms after making love regretting what they had done.

* * *

For weeks after the incident, they didn't speak even during school hours. He didn't pick on her in class, nor did he question essays she had turned in, usually her writing was impeccable but if there was something then he'd write it on her piece of work. They never did speak to each-other again, in Rosewood at-least, and what had happened made it easier yet harder to leave Rosewood for her.

On one hand, she had a legitimate reason to never speak to him again—for the sake of Simone but then again, making love to him made her crave him—his touch more than she had ever wanted to before.

And as much as she did try to forget, every time she closed her eyes she saw him gathering her in his arms and his lips meeting hers in a sweet surrender, but then as it always did, time rushed by, and she left Rosewood. She left him without a word.

"That should not have been your first time," Ezra said, wobbly, and she shook her head "It's not as if it was the first time I had sex and It was just what I needed, it was a final good-bye to our tragic love-story." She replied, jokingly, but the truth in the statement caused her to shudder.

He clenched his jaw, and nodded. He sat up once again and then looked at the lake, "I used to come out here as a kid, it was my personal haven, no one knew about it. I'd write here and read here. I've never been here with anyone else before" He said,

"Does it feel different?" She asked, her arms were holding her weight as she leaned on them and her legs were ground, she looked at him legitimately curious but somewhat worried as to whether she had ruined a memory.

Ezra nodded, "Yes ... but a good kind of different," He replied, "I suppose this is the last time we'll be out here alone," He added, as he looked at her, "It's nice, isn't it?"

She nodded, but with an uneasy smile she looked at him "But it's inappropriate, you should not be out here with your former student slash ex girl-friend." She replied, "I'm pretty it says somewhere in a rule-book that this isn't allowed."

"We've never been ones to follow rules," He said, referencing their year long illicit romance and she rolled her eyes, "We're friends, aren't we?" Aria nodded and then looked at him.

Before she could stop herself, she spoke "Do you ever miss it?" Despite what she thought, he didn't change the subject nor did he angrily leave at the prospect of her asking this question.

"I suppose I do," He replied, "I miss 3B. I miss the late night calls, the excitement and seeing you every single day in my apartment. I miss China-town, I miss B26 and I miss us"

Her mouth fell open at how upfront he was, she closed her eyes and the vivid image of those things entered her mind, she shuddered and then buried her face in her hands. He watched her, he never he shouldn't have said what he did but he didn't care. Once her eyes were open, and he could see her hazel orbs, she looked at him.

"My friends know about us,"

* * *

July 2013, California

Despite the sunny beaches and scenery of California they, for some reason, found themselves inside Mona's hotel room. They only had a couple of months until they graduated and so Hanna decided to arrange a get together with all of her high-school friends, the ones she still remained in contact with anyway, which basically meant it was the four girls alongside their respective others and Mona and Noel.

Nine people in an average sized room made it somewhat crowded, and as they had decided against going out they remained in the hotel room. Inevitably someone suggested a game of truth and dare. The only difference was that booze was involved, after the first round which was essentially strip-poker, they all decided on only truths.

"Yes Mona, I did, at one point, have a thing for you" Noel said, rolling his eyes, he was, surprisingly enough, the only sober one. A tipsy Mona giggled and moved closer to him, her hand reaching inside his shirt. His eyes widened and then hesitantly he pushed her hand away, and then he spun the bottle for it to land on his, surprisingly, drunk friend.

Aria watched the bottle in awe and then giggled as it landed towards her, "Yay! I won, I never win anything." She said, tipsy, and clapped her hands together. Everyone else, even Mona, was more sober than she was. It was a rare occurrence for her as she usually prided herself for her ability to not give in to drinking when everyone surrounded her had but she supposed it was due to the fact she was twenty-one and didn't have a boyfriend, and right now everyone surrounded her but Noel and Mona were in a serious committed relationship.

Even Noel and Mona had an on again off again relationship so she was the only one who had not had a serious boyfriend in the last couple of years, she had some flings but none of them were ever serious.

Hanna looked at her thinking about what possibly to ask her, "Okay, when we were in high-school did you have sex with anyone who, by chance, may be sitting here?" She said, glancing over at Noel. Hanna, for some peculiar reason, thought that Aria had sex with Noel which was so far from the truth. Even if it had been true she didn't know why Hanna would think that she wouldn't tell her.

"Aria _DID NOT _have sex in high-school," Mona replied, giggling. _  
_

Aria glared at the brunette, who was the similar height to her, and then she bit her tongue "I'll have you know that I _did_ have sex in high-school," She retorted, squinting her eyes at her in anger.

"Oh yeah, who with?"

She scrunched up her nose in annoyance, and then looked at Mona, "Ezra Fitz." She replied, immediately regretting it once the words left her mouth. Her friends looked at her in awe.

"Mr Fitz?" Spencer asked,

Her mouth fell open she didn't know what to say, all she wanted was to take her words back and then she let out a laugh, "I'm joking, totally joking. Mona's right, I didn't have sex in high-school," She immediately replied but despite all her efforts, they didn't believe. Noel Kahn got up and helped her up telling everyone that he was going to take her to her room.

The brunette fell onto her bed and sighed, "Noel..." She said, softly, he paused and then looked at her, "Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" She asked, nonchalantly.

He nodded, and then he took a place beside her leaning against the head-board, and despite the fact he didn't want to mention it, he spoke "It wasn't a joke, was it?" She didn't reply, tears which were previously un-shed escaped her eyes and strolled down her cheek. He didn't say anything or ask any more questions, he simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"It's okay," He murmured,

* * *

Aria spoke about how she told her friends, she spoke of Noel and how they all still knew. Throughout her senior year of High-school, Noel and she had become closer after dating for a couple of weeks. They had decided their relationship wasn't meant to progress more than a platonic one and ever since they had become closer and almost like brother and sister.

They even lived together and had done so since their early twenties, Noel was the only one she had ever spoke to about her relation-ship with Ezra. He was the one who held her as she sobbed when she received Ezra and Grace's wedding invitation. He also told her that she didn't have to go to this wedding but she insisted, it would be suspicious even if she didn't go.

"It's strange how we met each-other again," Ezra said,

She nodded, "Yes it was, bumping into you in a coffee shop where our coffee's both fell onto each other is as cliché as it gets," She replied, and then she looked at him. He clearly wanted to say something but had bit his tongue, she didn't question him on it.

"So how excited are you about being a married man come tomorrow?" Aria asked, dreading the answer. The truth was that it broke her heart even the prospect of him being married, of him being with someone that wasn't her just as it had done every single time she went out with Grace and Ezra. Their friend-ship had been a strange thing.

It was hard to begin with as the fundamental basis of their relationship, previously, had been as lovers and so it a took a while until the both of them had adjusted with it. Three years had passed since they bumped into each-other and eased into a platonic relationship, she, still to this day, could recall the way he tasted and smelt that day, so long ago, in that little bar which she was sure was closed now.

Meeting Grace had occurred a couple months into their platonic relationship, and it hadn't been by choice. In fact, Aria had met her when she walked into Spencer's apartment and realized she had interrupted, what seemed to be, an friendly meeting. A couple of weeks later, Spencer invited her over alongside Grace and her fiancé, whom Spencer didn't know at the time was Ezra, so she was a little surprised when Ezra greeted her best-friend with a friendly embrace.

Over the next two or so years, Ezra became reacquainted with his former students and they had all developed into a friendly relationship. Grace had been a driving force in him reconnecting with them as she had dragged him over every single Friday night. They all pretended as if they didn't know about Aria and Ezra's illicit affair much to her relief.

Which was why all eight of them were here with the exclusion of Mona,

Aria realized that whilst she was in the midst of her thoughts, he had took the opportunity to not reply and pretend as if he had not heard it, she rolled her eyes. "So, have your parents settled in?" He asked, nonchalantly, once again she rolled her eyes and nodded, "I still do not understand why you called them here!" She replied,

"Because Ella and Byron were really good to me back when I lived in Rosewood, and Ella still calls in to check on me nearly every couple of weeks. I want them to be there on my _wedding day." _He whispered the last bit of his sentence and then cleared his throat,

Aria widened her eyes, "She checks up on you?!" She exclaimed, "Mom barely responds to my calls," She declared, dramatically. He chuckled, "I _AM _so serious, I can't believe you're laughing."

"I doubt your mother checks up more on me than you," He stated, and she nodded, a buzzing interrupted their conversation, from the corner of her eye she could see Grace's name flash on the phone screen. "_WE'RE LATE!" _He practically yelled, worriedly.

_"_How late?" Aria asked, and as he got up, he pulled her up as well. Barefoot, she followed him through the bushes, "Half an hour late," He replied, her eyes widened.

"Holy shit" She muttered, and then followed him. Her feet touched the damp, crisp grass and then she turned around and grabbed her high-heels, "Hey, Aria, what are you doing?" He said, pausing for a moment. And then saw her bend down picking up her heels she had previously left on the grass.

Aria looked at him and held up her heels, "Where's the rehearsal dinner again?" She questioned,

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked part one of this two-shot. Let me know if you liked it down below in the reviews and whether you have any questions that I can answer in the next chapter. Please please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**RIGHT HEART, WRONG DECISION**

_With the right heart, Wrong decision, Keeps you blinded,  
Tunnel vision, Oh the road to love is paved with good intentions._

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a little Italian restaurant, where the rehearsal dinner was being held, Hanna tapped her fingers furiously on her phone in an desperate desire to get in connect with Aria. Noel rolled his eyes and took advantage of the open bar, he held the beer to his mouth and gulped it all up in an instant.

"Guys ..." Emily began, "What if—they, uh, ran way together?" She said what was on everyone's mind, Spencer bit her lower lip and then shook her head as if that would get rid of the prospect of that even happening.

"No, no, no" Spencer replied, "Nope! That's not happening—it can't, right?" she asked, hesitantly.

Hanna shrugged, "Well Aria and Fitz are both hopeless romantics so I wouldn't be surprised if they're running away hand in hand plus I'm not the only one who sees the way he looks at her, right?" She asked,

"And the way she looks at him," Noel replied, nodding in agreement, "They're in love, it's about time they admit it."

Suddenly Caleb shuddered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I've still not gotten used to the fact Aria was sleeping with Ezra during our high-school years," He explained as everyone looked at him.

"Once," Noel clarified, they looked at him dumb-founded, "They slept together once—what? She tells me things when she's drunk," He added, and then rolled his eyes.

"It was kind of self-destructive, I mean he could have gotten thrown into Prison," Toby said, "He must have really loved her to risk his entire career on," He added,

"He did," Spencer replied, hesitantly "And what he's going right now, leading Grace on, pretending like he loves her is really awful," She said, with a sigh. Grace was one of her closest friends and she didn't want to get hurt nearly as much as she didn't want Aria to get hurt.

The restaurant was quiet and then a sudden loud voices interrupted the silence, "I can't believe you're blaming me," He said, as he walked through the hallways that led them into the restaurant, "Well, it's not my rehearsal dinner, is it?" She replied, "Plus I thought you were keeping an eye on the time," And just before he was about to retort, he noticed all the gazes on him.

Aria smiled sheepishly, and then bit her lower lip as her parents looked at her. Then, without a word to him, she walked over to the table where her friends were seated and sat down next to Noel.

"Where were you both?" Spencer questioned, "We were talking—just talking," She replied, pushing her chair in,

"She asked you where you were not what you were doing!" Noel said, raising his eyebrow. A blush tinted her cheeks as she realized what she had, unwittingly, implied.

"Oh, uh, outside of the Fitzgerald residence"

Whilst she was answering her friend's questions, Ezra was busy apologizing to his fiancée. She just smiled and shook her head declaring that it didn't matter, they then began to greet everyone.

"Hey Ella and Byron," Ezra said, with a smile, "I'm so glad you both made it, this is Grace. My fiancée" He said, looking at her and she smiled up at him. Ella smiled as she looked at the woman, there was no doubt she was a beauty.

"Ezra you never told us how gorgeous she was," Ella replied, "And I wouldn't miss it for the world," She added,

Grace smiled, a blush tinting her cheek "You're, uh, Aria's parents, aren't you?" She asked, and they nodded, "Yes, we are," Byron replied, "It came as a shock to us when we found out that our daughter was close friends with her high-school English teacher."

He stiffened his jaw, if they knew the truth he was sure they wouldn't be standing here, "To me too," He replied, and they began to discuss the changes in their lives

"You _didn't_ prepare?" A, very heavily, British accented voice spoke "What the hell are we going to do?" Wren asked, suddenly feeling very anxious. He was usually very well-prepared, and when he had something important that he left in the hands in someone else, he felt very nervous and right-fully so.

Hardy rolled his eyes "Well you didn't either, we'll wing it. All we need to say are some funny things, some lies and how happy we are about this union," He said, nonchalantly, as he took a sip of the beer in his hands.

Wren narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "You don't sound very happy," He commented, he had been in London for the last couple of years as he had a job opportunity there and wasn't really aware of anything regarding his friend's life: Both Ezra and Hardy.

"Ezra's getting married to a woman who loves him of course I am happy!" Hardy replied, unconvincingly. "And whom he loves," Wren added, Hardy snickered and then cleared his throat "Well that's open to debate," He added, rather cynically.

In an hour or two, when everyone had least had two glasses of wine, Wren and Hardy stood up on stage, "Hello _ladies _and gentlemen," Hardy said, with a wink causing Ezra to roll his eyes as he saw his best-friend, "I'm one of Ezra's best-friends, one of his very few friends as he is basically an introvert, I've known this man since we were five years old. That's thirty years, Jesus, we've been friends for thirty." He said, shocking himself. Wren nudged him motioning for him to continue "And most of you may be wondering how it's possible to remain friends with such a dull and boring creature, well, I'm afraid I don't have any answer for you—," And before he could continue Wren interrupted him,

Wren covered his mouth as he spoke, "And this is why we should have prepared," He muttered, smiling awkwardly at the crowd, Hardy glared at him and tilted his head slightly "Well, okay why don't you do it? I'm trying over here, okay?"

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Are you guys seriously doing this? Hardy, didn't you say you were working on a speech earlier this week," He questioned, irritably, and Hardy nodded, the guests smiled amused at the interactions between the close friends.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah I was but, uh, it was boring me and Lindsay called—you remember Lindsay right?" He said, and when Ezra looked at him with a dumb-founded expression. Hardy moved his hands into a cupping position and mouthed 'BOOBS'

Aria looked at the scene in front of her and let out a little laugh, over the last three years she had spent some time with Hardy so she knew what a character he was and also that he knew about their previous relationship. "Does anyone want wine?" She asked, everyone shook their head so she got up and walked over to the bar.

Ezra walked over to the guys letting them know that they didn't have to continue

"Okay, let me continue." Wren said, and spoke loudly, "Even when we were younger and silly idiots claiming girls had cooties and running away from them, Ezra wouldn't. He was always a hopeless romantic and more often than not it didn't work in his offer but I am so glad that it finally has because, _Aria_, he has waited for years for you and I know that he will love you until his very last breath." He spoke unaware of what he had just said, most of the people listening spoke in hushed whispers and as Wren saw Ezra's shocked face he realized he had said something wrong.

Aria, who was sipping her wine, coughed as she heard Ezra's English friend say her name. Her friends looked over at her and she shrugged, she watched as Ezra's eyes widened. She wondered what the story was behind this slip.

"Her name's Grace, you idiot!" Hardy muttered, "What happened to Aria?" Wren questioned, nonchalantly, Ezra shook his head in disbelief and then spoke "He meant _Grace_, I apologize for my drunken friend's mistake." He said, with a nervous low chuckle. Then he pulled the two of them off the stage.

Grace sat on stage, her cheeks flushed a deep red due to embarrassment, she watched as her fiancé spoke his friends. Her maid of honour stood up sensing her embarrassment and began speaking about something far more appropriate. This night could not get worse, first he strolled in late with Aria following him suspiciously enough and then Wren spoke of her as if she was someone he once loved.

Was she?

She bit her lower lip, and then watched as Aria gulped up beer from where she stood, she noticed her gaze and sent a friendly smile which Grace returned. Ezra walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her, "I'm _so _sorry about that." He mumbled, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Grace replied, sweetly, "It's Aria Montgomery, Isn't it?" He cleared his throat, "The one Wren was talking about, and you had been waiting for her for years?" She asked, widening her eyes in curiosity. She looked at him begging him to be honest.

He sighed, "It was a long time ago," He replied, hesitantly. Ezra didn't know what to say, he wanted to be as vague as possible and not dwell into, what had been, their love-story. Grace let out a little sigh and focused her gaze onto her maid of honour who was reciting a very eloquently worded speech.

"You should have told me," She said, with a fake smile etched on her face, "I know, and I'm sorry." He looked at her, sincerely, and he was sorry for all of it. He was sorry for having irrational feelings towards his ex-girlfriend, he was sorry for constantly disappointing her and never reaching the standards to what a boyfriend was supposed to reach.

"You've been apologizing an awfully lot in the last couple of months, I want to talk to you alone before the night ends." She replied, and he nodded. From the corner of his eye he could see Aria leaving, and Noel following her.

In her dangerously tall heels and pretty summer dress, she left the venue walking down the side-walk of the road all alone. She couldn't stay inside because she knew if she did she would go something she may later regret—for instance tell him how she truly feels about him and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. For some stupid, naïve reason she had thought coming to his wedding would give her some sort of closure—that she would finally be able to move on but it was the exact opposite. Being with him in the past two days since she arrived him brought up memories and some feelings she didn't even know she had.

"Where are you going?" Noel asked, as he rushed out of the restaurant, "Back to the _Fitzgerald _residence" She muttered in response, and then turned around to look at him. "You need to tell him" He said,

Aria let out a humourless laugh and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "Tell _HIM WHAT?_ That I'm madly in love with him, that I have been since I was sixteen years old. That every night I go to sleep thinking of him and every morning my heart is broken as I realize he is not sleeping next to me." She whimpered, "Or do I tell him that in my subconscious I imagine myself with him, I imagine myself to be happy. Or perhaps that the thought of Grace walking down the aisle, instead of me, to him makes me want to scream and cry. What hurts even more is knowing that she's better suited for him,"

Noel nodded, "Yes tell him exactly that," He replied, she scoffed.

"And ruin our relationship, I don't think so. He doesn't feel the same way about me if he had, he would not be getting married. And I need to break myself of this delusion. I need to stop thinking about him like that and realize that _Ezra Fitz _does not love me and never will. Seeing him getting married tomorrow won't make it easier for me to move on but it'll push me into the right direction." She stated, in realization, "I'm going to go, Noel, tomorrow we can pretend as if this conversation never occurred,"

He sighed as he watched her walk away—a broken figure of a woman, she was one of his best-friends and he'd be damned if he ever saw her cry again over Ezra Fitz. Noel didn't exactly know what to do but what he did know was that he was going to do something. He turned around and Hardy was standing there by the door, smiling sheepishly at having been caught.

"How much did you hear?" Noel asked,

"All of it," Hardy replied, "But It's not up to us anymore. We can't help them, they have to help themselves and decide whether they want to be happy or live a meaningless life just for the sake of not hurting others" He said and Noel realized the truth of the statement. It didn't matter how badly he wanted for her to be happy it was now something she had to do on her own, he sighed and followed Hardy back into the venue.

She walked around full-circle around the Fitzgerald residence in an attempt to clear her mind, and try to think about something who was not him but she found that it just was not possible. Noel knew so, chances were by the end of the night, her friends would too and she didn't want to be the object of her pity and worry.

Her phone began to buzz, and she let out a miserable sigh as she saw who it was, but then, after inhaling and exhaling, she answered the phone "Hey Ali," She said, in a fake cheery voice.

"Oh thank-god, why is no one answering my phone? I need you to pick me up," Alison replied,

Aria rolled her eyes at her ill-mannered former best-friend, over the years their relationship had deteriorated as had Alison's relationship with the rest of the girls, she supposed it was because as they grew older her impatience for her grew more and more. Her patience for Ali's bull-shit grew thin and she had been confident—and matured enough to know that she didn't owe Alison anything and that cutting her out of her life wouldn't be cruel but rather a decision she would grow to love.

But it seemed as if Ali didn't understand why her friends, who once responded to her beck and call, claimed they were busy when she was in town or didn't respond as eagerly to her calls as they once had, Alison was still somewhat in the delusion of the fact she was queen-bee and everyone else was lesser—inferior.

"I'm not home," Aria said, irritably, "And hello to you, too."

"Where are you?" Alison questioned as if she had right to knowing, she had certainly had not stepped out of her bubble of arrogance and vanity since High-school and was almost oblivious about the way they had felt about her. "It doesn't matter. I need you to pick me up, I'm at JFK."

"No, that's more than an hour's drive. I'm all the way in The Hamptons." Aria said, tapping her feet impatiently. She supposed she could pick her up after all the last thing she wanted to do was go to an empty room but that just meant giving in to Alison's game by immediately doing as she asked.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I have no money, do you want me to sleep on the floor of this freaking airport. What If I get attacked? That'll be all your fault." Alison said, her flair for dramatics and coming up with scenario's to blackmail people into doing what she wished hadn't left her when she got her high-school diploma.

Aria hoped that the drive would be a quick one and that Alison's manipulative tendencies wouldn't be on show or that she wouldn't drag Aria into something that she didn't want to do or go too. With a groan, Aria gritted her teeth, "Fine, I'll pick you up." She replied, and then hung up the phone. And as Aria, hesitantly, got into her car and began to drive to the airport Ezra was on the other side of town speaking to his fiancée

"I don't know," Grace said, and shrugged, "You've just changed, I don't even _exactly _know how but you have, and perhaps it's wedding blues or cold feet or maybe you just don't want to marry me." She added,

He hesitated before replying, "Of course. I, uh, want to marry you, Grace, It's just nerves." He replied and then walked towards her, pecking her softly on her lips "I can't wait to marry you."

She smiled and then wrapped her arms around him, "That's all I needed to hear," And once he heard her say those words he never felt worse, he wished he loved her as much as he did, Aria, but he didn't. He couldn't leave Grace, she had been there when Aria hadn't albeit it being his fault for her absence in his life for so many years.

Just because he found Aria again didn't mean he could just leave Grace, and he didn't even know whether Aria had any feelings, romantically, towards him, he sighed internally and then sat outside in the mid-July heat as she left him to go greet some of her family members.

Ezra scolded himself as he thought of the intimate moment he had spent with Aria just a couple of hours back—yes, it was nothing of the sexual sort occurred as it had done back when he was seeing Simone nor did they have any stolen kisses but it just seemed so much worse for some reasons. He supposed it felt worse because it wasn't his hormones he could blame as all they did was talk, they shared a bond which didn't derive out of eroticism or sexuality but rather something emotional and psychological.

He felt a bond to Aria without even touching her, he felt something there that he was so sure would never leave. He felt, well he supposed, love towards her. Love that had passed the test of time and distance and had not faded. It had been years since they had touched like _that _but from time to time he could still feel her caress and her body pressed against his as they declared their love for each-other physically rather than vocally.

A gulp escaped his mouth, "I love you, Aria," He mumbled, "You may never hear these words leave my mouth but I do," He said aloud, and then let out a humourless laugh before joining the others in celebration of a one-sided love.

Whilst Ezra participated in the celebration of his up-coming marriage, Aria sat in JFK parking lot waiting for Alison to arrive. The sound of the door opening startled her and she watched as Alison got into the car after placing her suitcase in the back.

"Hey!" Alison said, surprisingly cheery for having been in a long flight from Paris to here, "How are you? How come the girls are not here with you?" She asked,

Aria reversed out of her parking space and began to drive, "They're still in The Hamptons, I'm afraid I'm the only one you have right now," She replied, "How was Europe and where's Elijah?" She asked, Elijah was just one of Alison's boyfriends. He was rich, handsome and tall. Everything Alison could possibly want which, to most, was superficial but to them, it was just Alison, and thinking about it like that made her realize how awful this relationship was.

"Europe was great, but Elijah was not. He kept making these grand declarations of love as if it would hide his dull personality _SO _I dumped him," Alison said, nonchalantly pulling her knees up to her chest.

_"ALI!" _Aria said, "He was a great guy, and you were in Europe with him for two years. Surely, he wasn't so dull because you stuck around with him twenty-four-seven" She added, Alison didn't understand what a rarity it was to be loved by such a wonderful man but then Alison had dozens of suitors.

The blonde smirked, "Oh honey, who said I was with him twenty-four-seven?" She replied, with a wink, "I met a lot of men as we travelled through Europe. Elijah was just, basically, a way for me to be able to travel and dine and live at such luxurious hotels." And as Aria heard her stories, she felt as though she was in high-school again—she felt vulnerable and week—which was exactly why she didn't want to pick her up.

"You used him for his money," Aria commented, she shook her head in disapproval and drove into the parking lot of her building. There was no way in hell she was going to take her back to Ezra's grand-parents mansion after all she hadn't been invited and she didn't hate everyone there so much that she would bestow upon them the character that was Alison DiLuarentis. On their drive over here she had decided that she would leave early in the morning to be on time to the wedding.

"I thought we were going to The Hamptons," The blonde said with furrowed eyebrows and then jumped out of the car following Aria up the apartment complex into the apartment she shared with Noel,

"We didn't go to The Hamptons because we wanted to get away or go on vacation, we went there because we are attending a wedding of mutual friends." Aria replied, throwing her keys on the table beside the door, "And you weren't invited,"

Alison rolled her eyes as she plopped onto the couch, "whose wedding is it anyway?" She asked, and Aria grabbed a bottle of still water out of the fridge before sitting down next to her, "Ezra Fitz." She replied.

Her mouth fell open, and then she looked at Aria with a hateful look in her eyes, "Jesus, I can't believe he's still not over that. I mean like come on, it's been what? Eleven years. I can't believe he told you either," The disdain rolled off her tongue as she spoke,

"What?"

"Well ... I'm assuming you asked him and he said I'm not invited, he's such a little asshole. You're lucky he dumped you," Alison replied, rolling her eyes. Aria looked at her in disbelief.

She shook her head, "That's not what happened," She said, slowly, her eye-lids growing heavy "How do you know he dumped me?" She asked, and Alison bit her lower lip realizing she had said too much.

"It was senior year, and I was pissed off that you were having this illicit affair with our fucking English teacher and didn't tell us so I took matters into my own hands for your sake and told him to break things off or else." Alison said, looking down.

"Or else what?" Aria asked, gulping.

Alison didn't reply, she knew doing so could possibly end their relationship as friends. She was not an idiot, she knew already that her friends were wary over spending time with her and had drifted apart from her. She no longer had the control she once did over them in High School.

"Or else what?" She repeated, this time more sternly and in control.

After a momentarily silence, Alison parted her mouth to speak, "Or else I'd call the cops on him and I'd ruin your life so much so that you would never be welcome in Rosewood ever again" She said, in a low whisper.

Aria gasped unwittingly and water droplets escaped her eyes "How could you?" She said, standing up not wanting to see her face. Alison, too, stood up and bit her lower lip.

"What you guys were doing was wrong and it needed to stop, it was illegal for crying out loud and disgusting," Alison said, defensively.

She let a humourless laugh as she felt a lump form in her throat, "Oh cut the crap, Ali, and you didn't do what you did because you had moral issues to it. You did it because you were angry that I was in a relationship with an older man and you did not know. You were jealous, and angry at me, and I know for a fact that you would have ruined my life If Ezra didn't do what you had asked him too. You weren't just trying to scare him, it was the truth and it just makes this so much worse."

"Aria—" Alison began but got interrupted, "No I don't want to hear you speak, nothing you will say will change the way I feel about you right now. Do you realize that you have ruin my one chance at love? If it hadn't been for you, he would not be getting married. Chances are we would be happy together right now. When we broke up, I was heart-broken and so sad. I cried endlessly and you _knew_ about it but because of your selfishness and arrogance you allowed me to remain that way—to feel so broken that no one could fix the pieces and I blamed Ezra for it when the truth is that it was all your fault. He was just trying to look out for me."

"I still don't understand why we are still friends with you." Aria paused, catching her breath "You toyed with Emily's feelings, you were the reason of Hanna's bulimia and insecurity and they were your best-friends. You've made people's lives miserable for simply looking at you the wrong way. And I don't want you in my life any-more. You're toxic, to me and everyone around you." She said, bitterly, "You can stay here tonight and come tomorrow, I want you gone and to stay gone."

"Every thing's a game to you, isn't it? And I bet intervening in our relationship—which was solely our decision and you shouldn't have butted in—was just another one of your vicious, manipulative and sociopathic games."

The look on Alison's face was one she never forgot—a look of genuine sorrow and remorse—but Aria wasn't about to forgive her over one little moment, she never wanted to forgive her. She wanted Alison to suffer just as she had made everyone, whom she assumed inferior to her, suffer. And after she had said what she needed to say she rushed into her room banging her door shut. Aria didn't even make it over to her bed—she rolled down the door and curled up into a foetal position letting out sobs. That night Aria slept on the floor with a heavy-heart and tear-stained cheeks.

Meanwhile Ezra awoke at the crack of dawn, he sat in his bed with the sheets thrown over his very tall body. His suit was on the hanger on the wall, freshly dry-cleaned, he sighed and rubbed his eyes before letting out a yawn. He took a very long and cold shower as he came to terms with what was about to occur today. He needed to speak to her—for some reason he felt a need and so he got up and got dressed into his casual attire before walking down the halls of his grand-parents' house.

The girls were sharing a room as there was not enough for one each, he felt his heart race as he knocked on the door but to his surprise it was not Aria who opened it but rather Spencer Hastings, she looked at him with a questionable look "She's not here," Spencer said, irritably, "She went to pick Ali from the airport and spent the night in her apartment," She said, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh," He replied, with a smile, not trying to let his disdain for Alison to roll off his tongue, "Ah, well I, uh, I'll see you around Spencer," He added and then turned around, Spencer sighed and closed the door behind her as she followed him out.

"Hey Ezra!" Spencer called and he turned around with his hands in his pocket, "I want to speak to you," She said, and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity but nonetheless nodded, she walked to him and they walked out onto the balcony which overlooked the entirety of the Fitzgerald residence.

Spencer didn't say anything for a while, she just looked at the view. She had never been aware of how wealthy Ezra's family were, if this was Rosewood they would definitely running in the same social circles.

"What is it that you want?" Spencer asked, not looking at him,

He sighed, "What do you mean?" He replied, as he briefly glanced over at her whilst leaning his hands on the railings of the balcony, but he knew exactly what she meant. Spencer was extremely observant and you would have to be an idiot to not see the chemistry of Aria and Ezra when they were together. It was as if they were meant to be,

"You know what I mean," She said, with a roll of her eyes, "You can't keep doing this. Flirting and spending time with Aria, coming to her with every single inconsequential thing—and I understand she does the same with you—but this has to stop. In less than five hours you're going to be a married man and if you can't keeping this to Aria." She added, sternly.

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "Doing what?" He asked,

"Spending time with her, I suppose, the two of you have deluded yourself into thinking this friendship is just that when it is clearly more. I love my best-friend and I can't stand to see her hurt, she would kill me if she finds out I told you this but it really hurts her to see you with Grace—I suppose she still cares for you in a way that's not platonic so if you want Grace to be happy—stop talking to Aria, it'll hurt her when she'll get over it and it won't hurt her as much as it does to see you starting a married life with Grace or—," She hesitated,

"Or what?"

Spencer sighed, "Grace is one of my closest friends and if you're walking down the aisle today when you love someone else, and _if _you're deluding Grace into believing you I will never forgive you—so make a choice, Ezra. Love or obligation." She stated, it sounded cruel for her to utter those words but she knew the truth—he was only marrying her because he had proposed and felt as if he could not just break her heart like that.

"I'm going to go get ready," She said, and then walked away, Ezra turned around and watched as her figure became smaller and smaller.

Alison DiLuarentis felt a surge of pain, and remorse fill her the night before as Aria had said—spat—those words at her, she didn't even care that the girl who she considered her best-friend was saying them but rather the fact that they were true. And she wanted to make it up to her—to all of them, she just didn't know how. She held her hand up to the door and hesitated before knocking, whilst inside Aria stood in front of her mirror in a purple dress she had grabbed from her closet since she had left the other in The Hamptons.

Her hair had been curled and pushed to the side, and she was wearing strappy dress. On her neck she had a necklace which she owned since she was sixteen, she didn't know why she had rummaged through her jewellery just for a necklace she didn't particularly like perhaps it was because back then she was happy—much happier than she was now. It brought back memories, she smiled a little as she looked at her appearance and realized that if she wanted to get there in time it was probably best if she left now.

She grabbed her clutch and then opened the door seeing Alison, she had assumed that the manipulative blonde had the decency to leave before she woke up but apparently she didn't, Alison looked at her and smiled.

"You look nice," Alison commented, Aria pushed past her, "Aria—I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me." She begged, as she watched Aria grab her keys off the side table. The brunette turned around and shook her head.

"No," Aria replied, "I do not forgive you. I'm sorry but I don't." She added, "I can't take any of the lies and deceit anymore. Ali, you black-mailed the man I was seeing because you were angry I hadn't informed you of our relationship."

For a moment Alison considered just leaving, but she was stubborn "When we were in high-school I was an awful person, I know I was and I don't have any excuses for that—all I wanted was attention and for people to love me. I was—am—a narcissist. And I am sorry for hurting you the way I did—I wish I could change the past but I can't. One thing I can change is the way I act in the future so can you please just give me another chance. Please," Alison begged,

Aria looked at her tearful best-friend, she thought about how angry she had been and how awful she had felt for going off at Alison like that. Yes, Alison deserved her words but one point they had a good relationship and they were both adults now. There was no reason that they couldn't go back to that, she didn't want to lose another friend.

"Okay … but this doesn't mean I forgive you—just that I'm giving you another chance," She said, quietly, and Alison hugged her tightly "Thank you so much," The blonde murmured, and Aria smiled sighing softly.

Alison smiled in response as she let go, "Thank you," She repeated, "I promise you I will become a better friend." She added,

"I'm optimistic," Aria replied, "You're going back to Rosewood, aren't you?" Alison nodded, "Okay, I'll drive you."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, "But—the wedding," She questioned,

"It's okay, there's a couple of hours left. I'll be fine." Aria replied, but the truth was that she had no intention of going to the wedding. She didn't want to see Ezra getting married, she liked her silly delusions of one day being with him. And so she drove Alison down to Rosewood, It was an hour long drive but she didn't care. Alison didn't speak to her and had instead fallen asleep so she was able to gather her thoughts.

Soon enough she had drove into the picturesque town where she had spent the majority of her childhood and teenage years, she smiled a little before dropping Alison off at her house before saying her good-byes. As she drove through town, her heart jumped a beat remembering all the little moments and inconsequential details of being here. And then she drove past snookers and felt her heart beat faster and faster with every passing moment.

Ezra Fitz stood in the church, he had made a decision. The decision was Grace, he couldn't break her heart. But before he had made his decision he had wanted to see Aria but she didn't answer any of his calls and was currently not here. He sighed, and then walked over to where her friends were sitting. "Hey, uh, you haven't, by any chance, seen Aria, have you?" He asked,

They all shook their head, "She's probably still in Rosewood," Noel replied, and Ezra nodded before walking away,

"Do you think she's coming?" Emily asked, worried,

"Doubt it," Hanna replied, "Can't say I blame her, I mean I love you, Caleb but there's no way in hell I'd go to Sean's wedding that'd be more than awkward," She added, shuddering even at the thought of it but she saw Caleb frown and she leant in kissing his cheek.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "The only different is that she's in love with him, and he's too much of an idiot to admit he does too," She said, as she observed him speaking to Ella amiably, she sighed and then shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

In her bridal suite, Grace O'Brien stood in her ivory white wedding dress, it was ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline. She touched the tulle of the skirt and frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror but she couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Even her dress, which she had adored the night before, felt strange and made her skin itch—and shudder. Grace bit her lower lip and then put on her veil.

"Honey," Her father began, "It's time," And she felt her heart beat faster and faster, she forced a smile and took her father's hand. He led her out of the room and into the hallway of the church, she watched as her bride-maids went in one by one.

The wedding march started and Grace walked into the church, gasps and hushed whispers could be heard. She looked at Ezra who smiled at her softly, but she felt as if it wasn't her who he was looking at and then soon enough they were at the front of the church. Her father took her hand from his and placed it in Ezra's, who barely grasped it, before taking a seat next to his wife. Grace handed her bridal bouquet to her best-friend and then turned to face him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar spoke,

Ezra listened to the vicar as he spoke, and his heart began to race. Was he entering this marriage lightly? He supposed he was, in a way he was only doing this because he didn't want to face the aftermath of if he broke her heart. His glance moved over to the door almost pleading someone to walk in and help him out. Grace looked beautiful—there was no denying that—but as he closed his eyes and opened them again he saw Aria.

His mouth fell open, and Grace looked at him, suspiciously. He blinked several times and was snapped of his daze, he gulped internally.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

He couldn't go through with this wedding but he didn't know how to get out of it, he could be happy with Grace. They could get married, and live in a white picket house and eventually have 2 children. An American dream, if there was one but it frightened him—to live a life so terribly mundane and without passion.

"Through marriage, Ezra and Grace make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ezra and Grace will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

He tilted his head to the door once more and then looked at Grace, she sighed as she looked at him. His facial expression spoke words, "I can't go through with this," He whispered, the vicar immediately stopped speaking and looked at him. Everyone watched him curiously as he spoke to her, she lifted her veil over her head and nodded.

"I know, me too" She said, in a low whisper. "It's Aria, isn't it?"

Ezra didn't reply, and looked down before nodding "And, what about you?" He asked,

"It just doesn't feel right," Grace replied, shrugging and shaking her head, "It had at one point but it no longer does," She added,

"What do we do?" He asked, motioning to the guests.

Grace smiled, mischievously, "What any mature adults, in their mid-thirties, would do; _RUN!_" She said grabbing his hand, and then rushed out of the church with her train following her, he looked at her still in shock as to what happened. He looked at her in awe and then smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, a smile tugged on her lips and she hugged him. And against his chest, she mumbled "I want you to tell her you love her, I want you to make a big scene and never let her forget that you do."

He nodded, a lump formed in his throat and he sighed, "I will, Gracie, you're an amazing woman I hope you know that and one day you'll find a man who's perfect for you in every single inconsequential aspect," He said, softly.

She pulled away, "Oh I know that, I'm actually going to call John when I get back home," She joked, referring to her ex-boyfriend, "Goodbye Ezra," Grace said, with a smile "I hope you'll be happy," And then she walked away from him and he walked towards a bench and took a seat.

Ezra took his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number but she wouldn't answer, he sighed and leaned his body weight on his knees. Spencer walked out of the church with the girls following her, they walked over to him.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Hanna asked, "Fitz, in case you weren't aware of running away from your wedding etiquette but you're not allowed to just leave without so much as a word," She said, wide-eyed, as she looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, Hanna" He replied, "I'll try to do better next time," He retorted, rolling his eyes.

Spencer felt her phone buzz, "Okay she's still in Rosewood," She said, as she read his text. Ezra furrowed his eye-brow in confusion, "Wait, she's replying to your text. She's not answering my calls," He asked, somewhat offended.

"Probably because she thinks you're married, dumbass" Hardy said, loudly. Ezra turned around both his and her friends there, he rolled his eyes "Oh, and Wren you owe me fifty bucks." He said, as he looked at his friend who glared at him.

"Were you guys betting on whether I'd be married or not?" Ezra asked,

"Perhaps," Wren replied, sheepishly.

Ezra licked his bottom lick nervously and took his suit jacket off, "I need to speak to Aria, I'm going to Rosewood," He said, and then unbuttoned his sleeves

"_OKAY!" _Hanna said, clapping her hands together. "We'll come with you, the girls are going with Ezra. Boys, you can go with the Montgomery's. They have the biggest car and then one of you have to explain to them what is going on."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Hanna, I was actually hop—," He was about reply but she widened her eyes as a warning, "Okay, come on, let's go." He said and walked towards his car.

"We're going to Rosewood?" Wren questioned, and Hardy shrugged, nodding.

It took a whole hour half and a half before they arrive in the suburban town of Rosewood, as soon as they drove past the town limits sign he felt his heart race. The entire drive he thought of what he was going to say—and, of course, dodged Hanna's inappropriate questions.

"Okay, you can breathe now, Mr Fitz" Emily said, and then her eyes widened as she realized she had called him that. She supposed being back in Rosewood made her feel as though he was still her English teacher and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the slightest bit awkward, "I'm so sorry!"

Ezra smiled at her through the rear view mirror, "It's okay, _Ms Fields_." He teased,

"Have you planned what you're going to say?" Hanna asked,

He shrugged, "I'm hoping that once I see her the words will just flow," He replied, "It has before," He said, in a low whisper. His clandestine affair with Aria during her junior year was still on grey grounds regarding her friends.

"Mike says she's not at their house, he said she was but left like half an hour ago for drinks," Spencer said, as she read through the text

Hanna raised her eyebrow in wonder, "Then she must be at the brew, right?" She asked, the girls all shrugged and Ezra stopped the car parking on the sidewalk, he smiled a little as he thought of the place they first met. She had, on several, occasions in the past year told him that it was her favourite bar in Rosewood; isolated and small.

"I, uh, I think I know where she is," Ezra replied, with a grin, as he looked back at the girls, "And I'm going to go and see if I'm right," He said, opening the car door and getting out, ignoring Hanna's words of encouragement which were a little odd.

Whilst he walked down the roads of Rosewood, Ella and Byron were seated in their car alongside five other boys. She was frustrated, understandably. In the past two hours, they all explained to them what the story behind Aria and Ezra's relationship was which they responded to quite negatively, Byron had his fair share of slurs thrown against Ezra, and Ella couldn't possibly understand why, at twenty-three, he would get into a relationship with his high-school English student.

Needless to say, they had a few questions to ask both their daughter and former colleague.

"She was sixteen years old for crying out loud," Byron muttered to himself as he clutched the steering, "How did he not know?"

Noel intervened, "Actually, she implied she was older so if it's anyone's fault, it's Aria's" He said,

"Yes, but then he continued with the relationship. So it's really Ezra's fault considering he was older," Hardy added, Caleb eyed the both of them curiously. They were both defended the person who they weren't closer to, he rolled his eyes "Guys, Hanna said that Fitzy is gone to woo Aria at some dingy bar and that we might as well go over to the Montgomery's and wait for them."

Wren eyed him, "Her words, not mine" Caleb explained, defensively.

Meanwhile Ezra stood in front of the bar, memories came flooding in. It was because he was at the right place, and at the right time that he had ever met the wonderful woman who later became the love of his life more than a decade. He had never thought that a place would hold so much significance for him, but this did. This was the place where his life changed completely, and for the better. He wondered whether he was doing the right thing, telling Aria he still loved her would completely change the dynamic of their relationship.

But it was something he had to do, and so he walked closer to the bar until he was close enough to open the door, and then he swung it open. But to his surprise the pretty girl, who he was madly and irrevocably in love with, wasn't sitting on the stool and the bar was isolated. Even the bartender wasn't in sight, Ezra saw a beer glass nearly empty with a lipstick stain, and he sighed as he realized she must have left.

And so, he turned around but just when he was about to leave, he heard a voice.

"Can I get vodka soda?"

Aria said, as she left the bathroom, and sat down on her seat. The bartender nodded, and made a very rare appearance towards the bar. He slid the glass down the counter and she stopped it from falling with her hand, she handed him the bill and watched as he walked away. She hadn't noticed Ezra, she barely noticed anything. Being here was hurting her, it just reminded her of all the time that had passed and everything she had lost.

She sighed, and then he sat down on one of the stools beside her. He tilted his head, and then spoke, "Are you alright down there?" His voice was slightly shaky, probably due to the nerves, he watched as her face was mixed with several different emotions.

Her mouth fell open and the glass she was holding fell onto the counter spilling some of the beverage, she gulped and turned positioned her body so she was facing him. He looked at her, with a smile and then sat down a couple of seats closer to her.

"Ezra …" Aria said, softly, and then absent-mindedly reached her hand upwards and touched his cheek. Abruptly, she pulled it away, "Uh, what are you doing here?" She said, moving her glance over to her vodka soda and picking the glass up drinking the remainder,

He didn't know exactly what to do, this was unchartered territory for him as was many things to do with Aria, "Grace and I called off the wedding," He said, nonchalantly, and asked the bartender for a beer. Aria felt her heart began to race and she nodded, she watched as he took a sip of his beer.

The brunette bit her lower lip, she had a vague idea of why he had cancelled his wedding, and why he was here right now in Rosewood beside her but she didn't want to voice it. She wanted for him to say it, she wanted him, for once, to be blunt and bold, and so she looked at him "Why?" As soon as the words left her mouth, he smiled.

"Because we decided that we weren't compatible together … and, uh, it didn't feel right … and I'm also in love with you," Ezra said, nonchalantly, as he took a sip of his beer. She turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

"Say that again," Aria said, biting her lower lip

"I'm in love with you," He repeated, "And I don't know why it took me so long to say this but I love you, Aria Montgomery, I always have and I always will. I love you and all your quirks, I love that you can never stay away during China Town, I love that you don't mind have a lengthy argument with me on a Friday night regarding literature rather than going out to a club, I love you. All of you." He paused, "—I've always loved you even when I broke up with you, which I didn't want to do, and these past three years have honestly made me a much happier person."

A lonesome tear escaped her eye, and he wiped it with his thumb, she placed her hand on his wrist. And then she leaned in, his lips touched hers in a chaste peck. She pulled away and then looked at him, "I've waited so long to hear you say that,"

He smiled, "I'm sorry about everything—I really am," He said, looking down, she shook her head and then touched his cheek, "You know what I think? … That you spend too much time apologizing, I know what Ali di, Ezra. And I am so angry at her for putting you in a position like that,"

"Let's forget all about that—about all of the mistakes and misunderstandings and complications, let's move forward rather than remaining fixated on the past," He said, and she nodded, with a mischievous glint in her eye she whispered into his ear "Meet me in the bathroom in five," His eyes widened and he watched as she jumped off the stool and walked towards the unisex bathroom. A gulp escaped his mouth, and he smiled, shaking his head—at his luck, and fortune.

Inside the bathroom, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening at her appearance. Her hair was messy, her mascara smudged and her lipstick had faded. After she retouched her facial appearance. Aria let out a little giggle at what had happened, she smiled a little. Everything she had wanted had come true, she had questions but she knew there was time for that later and so she just focused on now.

_Five …. Four … Three … Two … One_

As if on cue, the door opened on and time. He entered the bathroom, smiling, they were standing a couple of feet away from each-other. Slowly, she began to walk towards him, "I love you," She said, hesitantly, and saw his smile turn into a grin, "I love you so much,"

Aria felt him loop his arm around her waist and pull her closer, she let out a squeal and arched her back whilst wrapping her arms around his neck. Her heart began to pound faster and faster as his body pressed against her, she felt goose-bumps on her arms. His words from only a couple of moments ago echo in her head again and again, and as she looked at him—his blue eyes soften—his lips part and he leans his head down—her lips attack his, feverishly. This isn't like the kiss before—oh no, the desperation and longing they've had over the last couple of years is evident in the ways their body responds to the others. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she let out a moan.

He pushed her back towards the counter and hoisted her up so she was seated, she opened her legs and then wrapped them around his waist. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with every passing moment, she ran her hand through his curls and his hands caressed the inside of her thigh.

And as they enjoyed each-other's company, the girls entered the bar. Spencer eyed the place, there was no one there. She turned around and shrugged as she looked at them, "I guess they must have left," She commented and they left the bar blissfully unaware of what was going on in the bathroom.

* * *

**THE END ... for now at least. Let me know if you like it, please! And also I just really want to write an epliogue for this to clear things up, let me know if you would too and I'll consider writing one. **

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
